


Resoulutions

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir discuss their New Year resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resoulutions

Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir as they stood on the balcony of their apartment. “Another year almost over.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Nasir’s neck, his skin cold from being outside for so long. “Was it a good year for you?”

“We got together, didn’t we?”

“We did.”

“Then it was a fantastic year,” Nasir replied, smiling as he looked out over the city as people partied and got ready for the new year. He turned in Agron’s arms and kissed him. “Last New Year’s I made a resolution that by the end of the year, you and I would be together.”

Agron smiled and laughed. “I told myself the same thing and here we are.”

Nasir smiled. “Here we are.”

Agron reached into his pocket and wrapped around the small box inside there. “I made a new one for this year.”

“And what would that be?”

Agron was nervous as he spoke. “To-to be the best husband I possibly can be to you.”

“But Agron we’re-“ Nasir stopped and his eyes widened. “Wait. Are you asking me?”

Agron pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He held the box up to Nasir and opened it to reveal a white gold wedding band. “Will you marry me, Nasir?”

Nasir blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. He reached out and ran his finger over the band and smiled. “Yes. Yes, Agron.”

Agron smiled and shook as he slid the ring onto Nasir’s finger before standing up and wrapping his arms around Nasir. He kissed him sweetly for several minutes before resting their foreheads together. “I love you Nasir, and I swear to be the best husband I can be.”

“You will be,” Nasir replied. “You don’t have to try.”

“I still will.”

“I know,” Nasir replied, kissing Agron back. “Let’s get back in, or we’ll freeze to death before our wedding.”

Agron laughed and they made their way back inside to snuggle under the covers and watch the ball drop, both of them excited for the New Year.


End file.
